Alma Plateada
by Oscar Hierro
Summary: La historia nos sitúa en un Japón sometido por unas criaturas alienígenas conocidas como Amantos.Hida junto con Deidara y Sakura crean una tienda conocida como la Yorozuya, en donde se dedican a realizar cualquier tipo de trabajo que se les presente.


Ni Naruto ni Gintama me pertenecen.

La siguiente historia es de UA, es narrada de cierto modo por mi jeje absolutamente toda la trama es de Gintama (mi anime favorito xd) pero con los personajes de Naruto.

**Alma Plateada**

Por los angostos bosques de bambu se veian varias figuras correr. aparentemente aquel hombre que perseguian era veloz mas no por mucho. . . . . . . . . . ya lo tenian rodeado. Los hombres a su alrededor sacaban ansiosos sus espadas, apuntando al hombre cuyo rotro bajaba agotado mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

- Ahora sera un duelo justo - decia uno impaciente con su espada.

El misterioso hombre de semblante serio paso a sonreir con ironia - ¿Justo? - decia mientras tomaba su espada aparentemente de madera, la cual tenia escrito "Espada Lago Tonya".

Los hombres preparados para cualquier ataque tomaban con mas fuerza sus espadas, mientras el soltaba un risa corta como un "hmp".

- No me hagan reir - decia con una media sonrisa acto seguido . . . . . . . . . . . . salio corriendo.

- ¡Esta huyendo, se esta escapando! - decian los hombres para luego seguirlo ... de nuevo.

Tiriririririririririririr (soundtrack de fondo, aqui vamos XD)

- En estos tiempos los duelos de espada no se ven mucho - decia el hombre mientras huia de ellos. Damas y caballeros les presento a;

**Hidan Sakata . . . . . (que a mi me gusta XD continuemos) su caracteristica principal es su lacio cabello relamido hacia atras, por las noches le reza el pan nuestro a Jashin-sama al cual le tiene una fuerte fasinacion, tiene un lenguaje muy variado y le encantan las costillas de cerdo a la BBQ. Vistiendo exactamente igual que en Naruto con su traje de Akatsuki con todo y capa solo que sin la guadaña, tiene 20 años. Es algo asi como el heroe de esta historia.**

Terminando la presentacion del personaje principal, en el cual Hidan estuvo en imagen congelada incomodamente, continuando su camino trepa un muro siendo inesperado lo que se encuentra al otro lado pero antes;

- ¡Espera! - gritaban los hombre bajo el muro.

- Lo siento, pero hay algo que quiero ver en la tele a las cuatro - decia Hidan sobre el muro seguido de bajar al otro lado en perfecta pose arrodillada mientras los hombres al otro lado se quejaban.

- ¡Hidan! - se oia un grito de alguien que al parecer se acercaba por el lado derecho de la calle, Hidan volteando su rostro automaticamente, podia ver como un joven menor que el era perseguido de la misma manera.

- ¿Deidara? - se preguntaba asi mismo extrañado.

- ¡Hidan, s-salvame! - gitaba desesperada y torpemente aquel joven quien por cierto era;

**Deidara Yamanaka (que creian que su apellido seria Shimura XD), el normal. Viste exactamente igual que en Naruto solo que sin la capa, tiene 18. Trabaja junto a Hidan para aprender el camino del samurai. (Ya veran porque el normal XD)**

- Hey porque estas dejando que te persigan tonto - decia indiferente Hidan con una cara de aburrido.

- ¡No estoy "dejando" que me persigan! - gritaba Deidara con colmillos mientras alcanzaba a estar a lado de Hidan.

- Como sea, ¡larguemonos de aqui! - y salieron corriendo juntos.

Los hombres a sus espaldas gritaban - ¡Persiganlos!¡Atrapenlos!

Corrian por las terrosas calles, pasando por un pequeño callejon sijiloso iba Hidan como un todo un samurai y tras a el Deidara se caia junto con los cubos de basura. Saliendo del callejon a la gran ciudad casi se topaban con la gente extraterrestre que caminaba comunmente sobre el asfalto como cualquier persona normal. Casi cruzando la carretera se regresaron cuando uno de los tantos autos voladores que pasaban casi choca con ellos. Deteniendose al ver que de nuevo estaban rodeados uno de los hombres rio...

- Te tenemos, ahora-OH! - se vio interrumpido al ser el y sus compañeros derrumbados por un perro gigante, quien era montado por alguien muy particular.

- Hidan-chan esto aun no termina-shanaro - decia sonriente nada mas y nada menos que si asi es ella es;

**Sakura Haruno (SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! debieron suponerlo desde el tan famoso SHANAROO WUJU QUE? NO HAY FIC SIN SAKURA ESO SERIA UN CRIMEN IRIA EN CONTRA DE TODA LA NATURALEZA DE NARUTO XD)... un miembro de la raza mas fuerte del universo, el Clan Inner. Tiene 15 pero viste su ropa de 12 como en Naruto. A pesar de su tierno exterior tiene una boquita muy sucia. ¡SHANARO!**

Despues de terminar otra vez con la imagen congelada donde los personajes relevante son presentados como si no tuvieramos toda una historia para saber de ellos XD, con Sakura a diferencia de Hidan quien en su escena congelada estaba como p*ndejo corriendo de perfil (para mi el nunca ha sido feo XD) volteando los ojos detras de el para ver quien lo seguia y Deidara el peor caso de frente con su bocota abierta (por suerte no se comio una mosca XD) de que gritaba los ojos blancos (de que esta enojado ya saben estilo anime) el pelo revuelto y Sakura normal, ahi paradita como niña bonita sonriendo... ya sabemos que no es asi continuamos con la historia. Tras las inteligentes (notese el sarcasmo) palabra de Sakura y dedicarles una ligera sonrisa complice a sus amigos. los hombres bajo su enorme perro que se encuentra montando se quejaban de dolor ante su aplaste. Con una mirada inocente de "que tienen esos hombres" Sakura volteaba a ver que hacia su canino bajo ella.

- ¿Que rayos es esto? - decia uno de los hombres al ser masticada su cabeza, la cual sangraba litros, por el lindo perrito que seria;

**Akamaru (asi es se lo robamos a Kiba muajajajajaja) la mascota de Sakura, es un misterioso monstruo gigante del espacio ... y pues ya eso es todo. **

- ¡Mira alrededor tuyo! Algo grande esta pasando aqui - decia disimuladamente nervioso Hidan, aunque su cuerpo estaba inmovil su rostro lo delataba.

- ¡Sa-Sakura-san deberiamos correr! - decia Deidara igual o peor que Hidan hechandose a correr junto con esta ultimo mencionado.

Como si nada hubiera pasado Sakura volteo a ver como huian esos dos, volteando de nuevo al frente al ver como los hombres que habia aplastado Akamaru se acercaban a ellos de forma amenazante con sus espadas y un aura negra a su alrededor.

- ¡Si no nos apuramos nos perderemos el show-shanaro! - les gritaba tranquila Sakura a ese "par de zanganos" que se habian adelantado, para despues huir junto con ellos - ¡Hey detenganse! - Akamaru corria con ella montada y tras de si los pobres hombres continuaban con su persecucion.

- ¡N-no tiene salida! - decia desesperado Deidara tras chocar con Hidan al verse atrapados en un callejon sin salida junto con Sakura y Akamaru quien se acerco mucho por detras y aplasto al par.

- ¿Salida? - decia inocentemente Sakura sobre Akamaru quien estaba sobre Hidan y Deidara.

Al llegar los hombres el "grupito especial" se levanto velozmente acomodandose en una fila frente a los hombres cara a cara siendo; Hidan, Deidara, Sakura (al fin se bajo del perro) y Akamaru. Los hombres ya agotados y respirando entrecortadamente como suspirando se disponian a hablar.

- Por fin los arrinconamos - decia uno.

- ¿Que dices? Nosotros los arrinconamos - decia Hidan con su famosa sonrisa cinica.

- ¡Agradezcan! - decia indignada Sakura.

- ¿Que rayos?¿Se estan burlando? - decia hombre de relleno No.1

- ¿Creen que somos idiotas? ¡Nosotros los perseguiamos! - dijo hombre de relleno No.2

- En todo caso, ¿quienes son ustedes? - siguio hombre de relleno No.3

- Deben ser espias que vinieron a robar nuestros secretos - continuo hombre de relleno No.4 (XD)

- Les preguntaremos una vez mas antes de rebanarlos en pedazos - finalizo hombre de relleno No.5 - ¿Quienes son ustedes?

- ¿Quienes somos nosotros? - rio ironico Hidan - Bien, supongo que no tenemos alternativa. ¡Se los diremos! - decia cerrando los ojos y dando media vuelta para darle paso a Deidara quien se acomodaba en medio de un gran cartel de colores en forma de piruleta.

- ¡Haremos lo que sea, desde trabajos domesticos hasta encontrar personas extraviadas! - decia un sonriente Deidara con el dedo indice levantado. Y como si del opening de Bleach se tratara nuestros tres personajes dieron un giro dando a ver frente a la camara a Sakura.

- Si necesitan algo, ¡solo llamanos-shanaro! - decia Sakura alegra con una mano en la cintura y la otra alzada como si de promocionar cremas se tratara. Y girando de nuevo ...

- Es todo o nada ¡haremos cualquier cosa mientras nos paguen! - decia orgulloso Hidan de brazos cruzados. Ahora si todos en escena con sus respectivas poses anteriores y un cartel pintado al estilo clasico se presentan...

- ¡Somos los yorozuya de Hidan-sama! - decian orgullosos al unisono.

- ¿Yorozuya, quiere decir que hacen cualquier cosa por dinero? - pregunto hombre de relleno No.1

- Asi que alguien los contrato para espiar en nuestra base secreta - dijo hombre de relleno No.2 mientras el y los demas se posicionaban en defensa con sus espadas, bajando la guardia al ver un gato negro pasar entre ellos y los yorozuya.

- ¡Oh! - decian los yorozuya al unisono sorprendidos a la aparicion del gato.

- ¡Ahi esta-shanaro! - decia una decidida Sakura.

- No hay ningun error ese es el gato de Yammchi, ¡Kukis-chan! - confirmaba Deidara viendo una foto del mismo gato.

- Ven gatito, gatito, gatito, guau-digo miau, miau, miau - lo atraia Sakura con una de sus muchas bolas de anko en las manos, mientras Hidan y Deidara se acercaban sijilosos al gato tras de ella lanzandose a el chocando en el suelo.

Mientras el gato huia el trio raro lo seguia pasando a los hombre que se habian quedado estaticos.

- ¡Espera, p*nche gato! - decia corriendo Hidan (pues quien mas usaria ese lenguaje XD)

- Estaban buscando un gato - decia extrañado hombre de relleno No.3 mientras el y sus compañeros veian al trio y su perro irse tras el gato casi cruzando la calle cuando de pronto un camion frena torpemente lanzando al aire a Hidan quien iba adelantado (el equipo rocket ha sido derrotado XD).

La historia hasta ahora:

Narra Deidara;

La tierra del samurai, hace algun tiempo que le llamaban asi. Hace 20 años una raza alienijena llamada Amanto (los clasicos seres de Dragon Ball que parecen animales pero que viven como humanos) aumento su poder y pohibio las espadas. Los samurais ahora estan al margen de la legalidad. En esta era aun hay un hombre que todavia es el alma de un samurai, su nombre es Hidan Sakata. Y he tenido toda clase de aventura mientras tabajo con los Yorozuya de Hidan-sama. Ha pasado ya un año desde que comense a trabajar con el junto a Sakura-chan, pero . . . . . . . no creo que me hayan pagado alguna vez.

Finaliza Deidara de narrar.

Capitulo 1: ¡Miserable! ¡¿Como te atreves a llamarte un Alma Plateada?!

- ¡Kariya-sama ha llegado! - decia un hombre mientras en una habitacion estilo clasica de Japon se abrian una de las puertas corredisas dando paso a un extraño Amanto hombre-gato con ropa de los 70's, un afro rubio y sus orejas de gato sobresalientes de el.

- ¡Que onda! - decia aquel Amanto de nombre Kariya-sama.

- ¡Que onda!- decian los otros dos hombres humanos que se encontraban el la habitacion, uno flaco y dienton con lentes, el otro gordo y calvo, ambos vestian yukatas.

- ¡No los escucho una ves mas!- decia Kariya-sama - ¡Que onda!

- ¡Que onda!

- ¡Todabia no los escucho, otra vez. Que on- fue interrumpido por un extraño hombre humano tras del quien vestia yukata, un baston y un clasico sombrero de paja.

- No, no tenemos mucho tiempo - dijo el hombre cuyo nombre era Ronin.

- Ya veo

Imagen congelada: estos dos son nuestros personajes invitados de hoy Kariya y Ronin, aunque no son nadie de Naruto ni son personajes famosos o importantes... continuemos. Imagen descongelada.

Ahora vamos con los otros dos (el gordo y el flaco XD). Imagen congelada. . . de nuevo; ellos son Shimoto y Buu ni siquiera son personajes regulares estan por debajo de los otros dos tontos de arriba XD. Continuemos.

- Bienvenido Kariya-sama - decia el gordo cullo nombre olvide porque no es un personaje importante ni un personaje playboy.

- Grafiaz pod venid - decia . . . . . el flaco.

- No son necesarias las formalidades. ¿Que sucede con el procedimiento? - decia mientras tomaba acsiento Kariya-sama.

- Si, va muy bien - decia el flaco feo mientras tomaba unos papeles para otorgarselos al buey de afro-digo a Kariya-sama - Por favor heche un vistazo a esta propuesta

- La primera parte conocida como "Los planificadores" requisara-¡No tengo idea de lo que esto significa! - gritaba Kariya-sama mientras jalaba y lanzaba al pobre flaco Ibañes-digo Shimoto quien mientras salia volando dio giros asombrosos de gimnasta cayendo perfectamente de puntitas mientras daba reberencias de agradecimiento a los aplausos que se oyen de fondo.

En las afueras de ese mismo lugar, ante la oscuridad de la noche por el jardin iba un joven en puntitas vigilando a todos lados, escabulyendose, como si de un ninja se tratara, acercandose a la puerta principal para abrirla desde adentro dando paso a sus compañeros, que serian nada mas y nada menos que;

**Los Shinsengumi, (¿se preguntaran quienes seran los personajes de Naruto que rencarnaran a estos soldados en elegantes trajes negros estilo. . . . estilo que sale en Gintama? nee estos shinsengumi visten exactamente igual que los verdaderos de Gintama) la fuerza especial del Shogunato. Aqui vamos de nuevo con la imagen congelada XD empezando por;**

**Shikamaru Nara el Vice-precidente (imaginenselo igual que en Naruto pero con ropa shinsengumi, fangirls no se desmayen terminen de leer XD) es el cerebro. Es algo perezoso pero siempre fiel a la ley y siempre esta fumando. Tiene 18 años es considerado un genio.**

**Akasuna no Sasori (O.O) es el mas grande espadashin de la nacion. Tiene 35 años y dicen que es un sadico ¿sera verdad?**

- Naruto ¿cual es la situacion? - preguntaba Shikamaru a su compañero que anteriormente las abrio sijilosamente la puerta.

- Hay una reunion en el tercer piso, al parecer de los cuatro uno es un Amanto, dos hombres de negocios y un Ronin muy agresivo - decia Naruto mientras contaba con los dedos.

- ¡Vamos! - decia un sonriente Shikamaru yendo al frente seguido de su grupo shinsengumi.

Volviendo a la habitacion con el afro, el gordo y la flaca, y la pistola ronin, quienes se encontraban muy comodos con un gran banquete en la mesa de centro.

- Recientemente terminamos de transportar la maquina de Amanto que adquirimos gracias a usted Kariya-sama solo nos queda un punto.

- Hmp si el plan funciona toda Edo (la ciudad que se presento al inicio) sera mia.

- Asi es Kariya-sama

Mientra aquel grupo reia ante su futura victoria, en una de las entradas principales tocaban mejor dicho golpeaban. Amablemente una de las mujeres de servicio se acercaba a abrir, cuando la puerta fue derrumbada entrando el shinsengumi.

- ¡Busquen en todo el edificio! - ordenaba Shikamaru mientras el y sus hombres corrompian en la casa.

- ¡Es el shinsengumi!

- Sasori vamos - ordeno Shikamaru.

- Si Nara

Y mientras subian las escaleras, pasaban por los pasillos y daban vuelta Shikamaru tiro de una patada la puerta de la habitacion donde se suponia se encontraban los 4 fantasticos XD.

- ¡Somos el shinsengumi! - declaraba Shikamaru para luego darse cuenta que la habitacion estaba vacia, dio un gruñido ante esto.

Mientras Shikamaru analizaba la situacion estatico en su mismo lugar con su ceño fruncido como de costumbre, tras el una sombre se hacia presente cada vez mas y mas notable. Sasori tras el Nara tenia una basuca cargada y apuntanto a Shikamaru con su clasica expresion neutral solo dijo para si mismo - Adios vice capitan, por que no chupas un poco de mi alga en la otra vida - seguido disparo dando solo a la pared puesto a que Shikamaru se habia hecho a un lado, quien se enderezaba como si nada con una exprecion de ojos cerrados fastidiado.

- Ay Dios, ¿que crees que estas haciendo? - decia suspirando para luego lanzarse frente a Sasori a tan solo centimetros de distancia con venas salientes de su rostro - ¡¿Acaso intentas matarme?! - gritaba a todo pulmon con una mano hecha puño.

- Oh no fue solo una broma. ¡Una bromita! - decia neutral Sasori - Siempre las hago - decia sonriendo levemente.

- ¿Siempre trata de matarme? - decia agotado.

- De todas maneras Nara-san ¿esto fue un fracaso verdad? - decia mientras caminaba por la habitacion revisando con la mirada.

- No, no del todo - decia Shikamaru al agacharse tomando unas hojas del suelo.

Al dia siguiente en una choza de madera nuestros heroes se encontraban en su departamento del segundo piso. Se podia ver a una adorable Sakura comiendoa anko recostada boca abajo en el sillon rojo de la sala mientras en el otro extremo de la sala se encontraba en el otro sillon rojo recostado boca arriba Hidan leyendo una revista.

- Me estoy volviendo muy viejo para leer la Jump pero es que - da vuelta a la pagina - hay algo me lleva a hacerlo.

- Deberias parar Hidan-chan leer no te llenara el estomago-shanaro - decia Sakura con la boca y la mano llena de anko - Te va a bajar el azucar de tu cuerpo-shanaro.

- Aunque pasara esto es como una adiccion - seguia acostado leyendo - sigo diciendo que voy a para despues de la proxcima - tras el una de las puertas corredisas se abrian entrando Deidara con un mantel atado a su cintura y una pañoleta en la cabeza como mujer de limpieza, con trapeador y cubeta en manos.

- Hidan esto no se ve bien - decia Deidara con su vocesita tranquila.

- Si lo se no esta bien leer la Jump a mi edad - hablaba aburrido.

- Si este anko que hisiste esta horrible-shanaro - decia Sakura tragando cada vez mas.

- ¡No me referia a ninguna de esas dos cosas! - grito Deidara despues suspiro mostrando un papel - ¡Hablo de esto!

- ¿Nuestro talonario de cheques? - pregunto dudoso Hidan mientras tomaba asiento.

- ¡Ja! no te burles de mi, eso no se puede comer - reia cinica Sakura.

- ¡Bien, si no ponen mas atencion no podremos comer nunca!¡No hemos tenido un trabajo decente en meses, nos van a hechar, incluso tomamos el trabajo del gato gratis! - gritaba Deidara desafinado con los ojos blancos y venas salientes apretando el papel con su mano.

- ¿Que ch*ngados eres tu, acaso un mocoso p*ndejo haciendo un p*to berrinche porque olvido comprar la p*nche Jump? - decia calmado Hidan - no tener dinero es como tener una j*dida infeccion en las tetas, solo tienes que ignorarla e intentar no manosearla hasta que se te olvide.

- ¡¿De que estas hablando?! - decia un Deidara desesperado - ¡no estoy hablando de la Jump! desde mañana comenzaremos a comer pan duro - se llevava una mano a la frente lamentandose, cuando de pronto un temblor en toda la casa los hizo voltear hacia arriba confundidos pero sin moverse de sus lugares.

- Eso es-

- ¿Una infeccion en las tetas? - interrumpio Sakura a Hidan.

- ¡Es un terremoto tonta! - la corrijio Deidara.

Akamaru ante esto solo se rasco su nariz y siguio durmiendo, en cuestion de segundos el temblor se detuvo.

- Parece que se detuvo - dijo calmado Hidan.

- Han habido muchos terremotos ultimamente - dijo igual Deidara.

- Si, la p*nche tierra se estremece mas que un grupo de cinco p*tos estudiantes calenturientos de preparatoria viviendo juntos en el mismo j*dido apartamento

- Pero eso no es normal ¿o si-shanaro? - inquirio esta vez Sakura.

- Bueno sucede en la Jump - continuaba Hidan hasta que se vio interrumpido por el tocar de la puerta principal, volteando a verla automaticamente los tres.

- ¿Es un cliente-shanaro?

- No lo creo probablemente es alguien vendiendo periodicos o algo asi, Deidara si es Hashirama dile que ya tenemos lo que vende y que se vaya.

- Y si es Hashirama, despidelo gentilmente como al sol cuando anochese-shanaro - decia Sakura mientras unia sus manos junto a su rostro en un tierno gesto.

- Yaaaaa, ya voy - dijo Deidara a quien sea que estubiera del otro lado de la puerta, mientras Hidan tomaba nuevamente su Jump - ya tenemos peeriodico - decia mientras abria la puerta con los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos se encontro con un anciano bajito quien vestia una corta yukata que dejaba ver casi la totalidad de sus piernas. Mientras el se quedaba quieto el anciano estornudaba saliendosele el moco - Uhm

- Escuche que en este lugar hacen cualquier cosa que se les pida - dijo el anciano.

Y asi un trueno se veia tras Deidara quien con un grito se hechaba hacia atras con una mano en forma de defensa y la cara ensombrecida quedando petrificado sin siquiera respirar.

- Deidara ¿que haces? apresurate va a comenzar mi show-shanaro - decia Sakura mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

- Escuche que ustedes son los yorozuya - esta vez el señor le hablo a Sakura al ver que Deidara no hablaba. Por alguna extraña razon Sakura reacciono exactamente igual que Deidara quedando en el mismo estado a lado de Deidara.

- Carajo ¿realmente es tan persistente? - decia Hidan quien tambien se adentraba en la escena - si no se va solo diganle que le van a meter un ch*ngadaso por el culo y-

- Disculpe ¿ustedes son los yorozuya? - inquirio una ves mas el pobre hombre con cara de menso preocupado, desgraciadamente Hidan hizo exactamente lo mismo que Deidara y Sakura quedando paralizado en medio de ellos. Y parecia que volvian a la normalidad pero solo se movieron para hacer enfasis repitiendo el gesto; trueno detras, grito, hacharse hacia atras, cubrirse con una mano y ensombreser su rostro quedando petrificados.

- ¿Hola, hola, me escuchan? - preguntaba preocupado el hombre.

- Tu-tu no puede ser - decia un perplejo Hidan - ¡¿un cliente?! - (¡QUE TODO EL ROLLO FUE POR ESO! si que deben estar desesperados XD).

Y Akamaru, seguia dormido placidamente ajeno a la situacion. En la sala los "adultos" se disponian a hablar, en realidad solo eran el viejo, el peliplata de 20 y se comporta de 13, una niña rosa sin cerebro y un perro dormido. Hidan y Sakura estaban sentado en el sillon frente a frente con el viejo que se encontraba en el otro sillon y . . . . . . . . . ¡IMAGEN CONGELADA!

**Hiruzen Sarutobi (asi es puse al 3 hokage como un viejo cualquiera de la calle XD) es el cliente de este episodio,tiene 69 años.**

**- **Dejenme presentarme soy Hiruzen Sarutobi

Inmediatamente Hidan y Sakura juntaban sus cabezas como si contaran un secreto mirandose el uno al otro con el seño fruncido mientra se susurraban - Hey ¿que ch*ngados pasa aqui? - comenzo Hidan.

- Pensar que ya van dos clientes hoy ¡esto no puede estar pasando! - susurro igual Sakura.

Deidara entraba a la habitacion con una charola en la que llevaba un te, caminaba muy torpe y temblaba - Aqui-qui esta su te - decia mientras tomaba el te para entregarselo y con lo que estaba temblando se lo hecho encima, quien se lavanto gritando de tanto que le ardia la entrepierna y Deidara igual gritaba por su error intentando limpiar al hombre aunque este por su parte se enderezaba para hablar.

- Disculpen...

- Si esto es una broma yo voy a quitarte lo graciosito-shanaro - decia desafiante Sakura con el seño fuertemente fruncido.

- ¿Le estas buscando pelea a un cliente? - decia molesto Deidara.

- Y, ¿que es lo que quiere que hagamos? - pregunto Hidan.

- Bueno hay algo que perdi algo muy importante - decia bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Que es lo que perdio? - cuestiono Deidara.

- Bueno podria recuperarlo si tubiera treinta millones yenes-

- ¡Maldito enano ¿no te habia dicho que te patearia el culo si esto era una broma-shanaro?! - la dulce voz de Sakura se transformo en una voz ronca casi como un gruñido, mientras tomaba amenazadoramente a Sarutobi del cuello dela camisa, Hidan abrio los ojos temiendo algo mientras Deidara se quedo paralizado con los ojos en blanco y la boca tan abierta como de un dementor de Harry Ptter se tratara. Hidan reincorporandose inquirio;

- Que pena, cada vez que tenemos un trabajo se desvanese en nuestras manos - decia mientras Deidara se quedaba viendo como la mano de Hidan simulaba moverse como si se tratara de acariciar los pechos de una mujer.

- ¿Asi que eso era?¡con esa mano apuestas y pierdes nuestro dinero! - se quejaba a gritos Deidara.

- Pero yo pense que ustedes aceptaban cualquier trabajo - dijo preocupado Sarutobi con su cuello aun en manos de Sakura.

- ¡Ni siquiera podemos pagar la renta! - gritaba con su ahora gruesa voz Sakura - ¡¿quien mierda te crees trayendo tu enana y arrugada persona aqui con una oferta de mierda como esa-shanaro?! - antes de si quiera golpearlo Hitan la tomo por la espalda volviendo a sentarla junto a el.

- Calmense todos - hablaba con los ojos cerrados Hidan mientra el pobre Sarutobi intentaba recuperar el aliento - de todos modos ¿que iba a hacer con tanto dinero?

- Bueno vera hace un mes fui despedido de mi trabajo y quede desempleado

- Oh - los yorozuya parpadearon ante la noticia

- Luego hace tres semanas me atraparon haciendo una estafa y me quitaron mi casa

- Oh - los yorozuya quedaron boquiabiertos

- Luego hace dos semanas mi esposa me abandono llevandose a mi hija lejos con ella sin siquiera dejarme una carta

- Oh - ahora hasta Akamaru se les habia unido

- Hace una semana...

- Oh - los cuatro estaban entra preocupados y anciosos, a solo un metro de distancia de Sarutobi quedando como estatuas esperando lo siguiente, Sarutobi por su parte se encontraba sentado en su mismo lugar, tranquilo y con su semblante preocupado en silencio . . . . . . . . . . los yorozuya esperaban a que el continuara no movian ni un milimetro, esperaban y esperaban, los segundos pasaban y Sarutobi aun no hablaba hasta que . . . . . . . . bebio un poco de su te, Hidan, Deidara, Sakura y Akamaru cayeron estilo anime.

- ¡¿Por que tiene que detenerse justo en la parte mas importante, que fue lo que se convirtio en el infortunio numero uno, de entre todos los que has tenido en el ultimo mes?! - explotaba Deidara mientras se tomaba desesperado de la cabeza y detras de el Sakura entraba en escena haciendo lo que parecia un baile indio yendo de izquierda a derecha mientras gritaba;

- ¡¿Que paso hace una semana-shanaro?! - gritaba exasperada Sakura mientras caminaba al rededor de Deidara quien seguia en su misma pose agitando su cabeza.

- ¿Quieren oir el resto? - decia preocupado Sarutobi con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa mientras bebia de su te.

Volveremos despues de estos comerciales ¡SHANAROO!

. . . . volvimos XD

Mientra los yorozuya salian de su departamento, bajaban las escaleras junto con Sarutobi.

- ¿Que es esto de "escucharan el resto al completar el trabajo"-shanaro - bufaba Sakura mientras comia anko yendo al frente de los otros.

- ¿Que fue lo que paso hace una semana? - bufaba igual Deidara estando a lado de Sakura.

- ¿Quieren escuchar el resto? - pregunto preocupado Sarutobi.

- Bueno sera mejor buscar el dinero lo mas rapido posible ¿cierto? - decia Hidan tranquilo.

Llegando abajo dieron uno cortos y pocos pasos abriendo la puerta de entrada de la planta baja (recuerden que el departamento de los Yorozuya se encuentra en el segundo piso, por eso planta baja). Al abrir la puerta se veia una especie de bar viendose tras la barra lo que parecia una mujer muy fea y mal pintada fumando, quien volteava a verlos.

- Oh, bienvenido . . . . ah eres tu

Bien ya saben que sigue ¿no? ¡IMAGEN CONGELADA! La mujer pintada en relidad es ¿un hombre?;

**Orochimaru (no me digan creyeron que seria Tsunade no ja pues ni mujer resulto, mas bien un travesti peor que Haku XD) es el dueño del bar "Entrega tu sensual cuerpo masculino a las serpientes" es quien les renta a los yorozuya. Viste igual que en Naruto y tiene mas de 54 años.**

**- **Ya veo - decia Orochimaru mientras tiraba un poco de colilla de cigarro tras escuchar toda la historia de Sarutobi aun detras de la barra de servicio.

Los yorozuya se encontraban sentados en una de las cuatro mesas del pequeño local junto con Sarutobi.

- Si hubiera una forma de hacer ese dinero tan rapido ¡no habria ladrones en este mundo! - decia con tono molesto un joven de anteojos y cabello gris, quien entraba veloz en escena con los puños cerrados.

- ¡Tu eres el ladron! - regañaba Sakura agitando su puño.

- Es verdad - confirmaba Deidara la acusacion de Sakura.

Y . . . . . . . ¡IMAGEN CONGELADA!;

**Kabuto (es que no se puede poner a Orochimaru sin su lamebolas-digo lame-botas XD) un empleado del ****"Entrega tu sensual cuerpo masculino a las serpientes", vino a Edo a ganar dinero. Viste igual que en Naruto tiene 23 años.**

Tras dar otra fumada a su cigarrillo Orochimaru continuo - Bien, no es que no haya ninguna opcion - decia con una mirada que no significaba nada bueno.

Afuera de un local de aspecto deplorable se leia en un letrero "Clinica del mercado negro". Dentro en una habitacion se encontraban los yorozuya, Orochimaru, Kabuto y Sarutobi.

- Bien entonces hombre dime ¿que sera? - hablaba un hombre que aparentaba ser un cirujano, mientras señalaba una serie de carteles extraños.

- Bien, yo . . . - Sarutobi no sabia que elegir.

- Tienes dos de cada uno ¡solo dale uno! - lo regañaba Orochimaru - solo hazlo, ¿o a caso no tienes huevos?

- Esto no esta bien - decia Deidara cubriendo toda la imagen con el mismo y una exprecion de poker face en su rostro.

Habiendo salir del lugar los yorozuya y Sarutobi tanto como Orochimaru y Kabuto, caminaban juntos por las calles de Edo regresando al bar.

- Por Jashin-sama no eres un hombre tan ingenioso como dices - decia aburrido Hidan mientras Orochimaru abria la puerta del bar dando paso a todos - ¿alguien de verdad esta preparado para dar uno de sus organos por dinero?

- De ninguna manera no hay forma de que alguien cuerdo hiciera eso - decia con fastidio Deidara.

Al entrar todos al local y disponerse a tomar aciento, se detubieron dudosos al ver como unos anteojos blancos caian del techo. Todos los presentes voltearon ovbiamente a ver hacia arriba del techo, donde se desprendia una de las partes de el como si de una tela se tratara dejando caer a una mujer quien se habia camuflajeado.

- Oh, hola a todos que reunion tan lujosa tienen aqui - saludaba cordialmente con una ligera sonrisa la joven.

**Hinata Hyuga (esto les va agustar XD) miembro de los Guardias del castillo de Oniwaban, una ninja de elite. A diferencia de los demas no viste su ropa original si no la ropa de Sarutobi Ayame (es a quien interpreta) tiene 20 años. Usa anteojos debido a lo blanco de sus ojos no ve bien.**

**- **¿Ah?¿una forma de hacer dinero rapido? - cuestionaba Hinata, ya una vez debajo del techo, completamente enterada de los hechos.

**- **Hinata ponte las gafas - decia Deidara puesto a que todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa de a lado mientras ella le hablaba al aire - estas molestando a los otros clientes.

- ¿Que dices? no me interesa nada de lo que digas, el unico que me interesa es . . . . - decia mientras sonrojada tomaba al pobre Akamaru del menton - . . . . . tu Hidan - al acerarce a besar al can este se llevo toda la cabeza de Hinata a su hocico.

- ¡Te dije que te pusieras las malditas gafas rara!

- Asi que el dinero no es para nosotros - decia Hinata mientras molia con palillos los frijoles que tenia en mano dentro de un tazon.

Los yorozuya junto Sarutobi y Ayame se encontraban de nuevo caminando por las calles de Edo.

- ¿Por que me enamoraria de ti? ni siquiera puedes tener una relacion con el trabajo que tienes - decia con fastidio Hidan.

- Ya veo frio como siempre, pero no me rendire aun despues de esa advertencia.

- Hey ¿para que son esos frijoles? si intentas seducirme con eso estas loca ¿entiendes?

- ¿Asi que piensas que despreciandome asi me vas hacer feliz? - seguia Hinata moliendo cada vez mas rapido y fuerte los frijoles.

- ¡¿Y que vas a hacer chica frijol?! - continuaba molesto Hidan con venas sobresalientes de su cabeza, mientras que Hinata ante esto moliendo aun mas fuerte y veloz los frijoles comensaba a jadear para luego lanzarse al suelo soltando un grito exctaciado.

- Eso es lo que quiero ¡Vamos a hacerlo! - decia completamente exitada con una pose sexy tirada en el suelo - ¡Me excita!

- ¿Que es eso? apesta - decia Deidara situandose junto con Sakura, ambos a cada lado de Hidan tapandose la nariz cada uno viendo los frijoles derramados en la cabeza de este ultimo quien tenia una cara de aborresimiento hacia Hinata.

- ¿El olor de los frijoles la excita-shanaro?

- Sarutobi - decian Shimoto y Buu quienes se acercaban hacia ellos con una sonrisa maliciosa, los yorozuya y Hinata volteavan a ver extrañados como los hombres se acercaban a Sarutobi - ¿que onda, como te ha ido? - decian tomandolo y apartandolo unos tres metros de los demas - ¿no es una pena? debiste ser mas cuidadoso cuando pusiste tu sello en un documento como ese - hablaba Shimoto.

- Parece que has tenido problemas incluso peor que ese ¿no es verdad? - continuo Buu.

- Eh ¿como lo sabes? - pregunto extrañado Sarutobi, mientras "el gordo y la flaca" se daban una mirada nerviosa.

- De todas formas ¿que has hecho en estos dias? - dijo Shimura despues de reir nerviosamente junto con Buu cambiando el tema.

- Ah, esto y aquello, ya saben para recuperar mi casa.

- ¿Comprarla de nuevo? eso nunca va a pasar - esta vez fue Buu el que hablo, Sarutobi lo volteo a ver sorprendido mientras Shimura le daba palmadas en la cabeza y se disponia a hablar;

- De todos modos, esa ya es nuestra - rapidamente el y Buu se dieron otra mirada nerviosa mientras volvian a reir nerviosamente - ¡Oh esta bien! - cambiaba de tema Shimura.

- Bueno si consigues una casa avisame - decia Buu finjiendo una sonrisa - para enviarte una carta de año nuevo - riendo mas fuerte esta vez de verdad y no nerviosamente los se fueron caminando, ya a lo lejos gritaron - ¡Anda ve a bañarte! - dijeron a carcajadas los dos hombres sin ni siquiera voltear y yendose - ¡Nos vemos la proxima semana! - Sarutobi se quedo cabizbajo preocupado.

- Ey, tu

- ¿Si? - volteo Sarutobi a ver quien le hablaba, llevandose una sorpresa.

- Cambia tu peticion si quieres que los mate solo pidelo, despues de todo soy una asesina a sueldo - decia Hinata completamente enojada con vanas marcadas en su rostro.

- ¡Matemoslos, deberian arrojarlos a un rio-shanaro! - dijo igual Sakura, quien se encontraba parada enmedio de ella y Deidara, quien por cierto estaba igual que las otras dos. Mientras Hidan estaba apartado como a dos metros completamente indiferente a la situacion.

- E-eso no es necesario - balbuceo preocupado Sarutobi, haciendo que los tres se calmaran - cambiare los terminos del contrato, pero no a un asesinato - haciendo parpadear a los tres extrañados.

- Quiero . . . . . . ser fuerte - dijo apenado.

- ¡No hay problema! - expresaron los tres sonrientes, a exepcion de Hidan.

- Hey chicos, bueno como sea - decia Hidan mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabello mientras hablaba despreocupadamente - en todo caso aumentale cien a su cuenta o algo asi - dicho esto comenzo a irse caminando.

- Hey, Hidan ¿a donde vas? - hablo Deidara.

- Tengo mis propios negocios que atender - decia sin dejar de caminar lejos levantando una mano en forma de despido.

Ahora adentrandonos a los cuarteles shinsengumi, nos encontramos con dos hombres hablando, sentados en forma tradicional sobre el suelo de la habitacion.

- Ahi esta todo - hablo uno.

- ¿Oh? asi que estos son los planos - contesto el otro mientras leia unos papeles.

**Chouji Akimichi, el exepcional Capitan de los Shinsengumi (OAO). ¡NO le digan gordo, ya bajo dos kilos XD!**

- Por cierto Shikamaru - le hablaba al otro hombre de la habitacion, quien sentado inclinaba un poco su cabeza al frente esperando las palabras su respetado capitan - no entiendo ni una mierda de esta cosa - decia Choji mientras Shikamaru bajaba de golpe la cabeza soltando un quejido.

- Le he estado explicando desde hace diez minutos que son los planos de una maquina amanto, Choji-san - replicaba casi en un susurro pero con la voz cargada de fastidio, sin dejar de temblar ante su desesperacion.

- Oh si es verdad, algun tipo de maquina ¿no?

- Hay alguien aqui en Edo que quiere poner en marcha esa diabolica maquina.

- Espera . . . . . . . . - decia serio Choji mientras fruncia el seño y Shikamaru lo imitaba esperando alguna informacion o ordenes, las miradas entre Choji y Shikamaru se debatian, Choji seguia en silencio a punto de hablar y Shikamaru preocupado y desesperado temia por lo que su capitan dijera - ¿que es esa diabolica maquina? - Shikamaru callo estilo anime.

- ¡¿Es que no me has prestado nada de atencion?! - regañaba a Choji quien se sacudia por el grito en su asiento ajitando los brazos.

Por las calles de Edo caminaban tranquilamente Shimura y Buu, sin darse cuenta que detras de ellos Hidan los seguia desde hace rato. Al dar vuelta en la esquina y entrando a la elegante mansion de ahi Hidan se detubo exactamente frente el lugar al leer en las rejas de la entrada principal "Embajada Amanto". Cuando lo leyo se le quedo viendo como menso que no sabe leer.

- Hidan - hablo una voz a unos cuantos metros de su izquierda. Al voltear Hidan se encontro con un hombre quien vestia igual que el, au rostro era cubierto por un gran sombrero de paja y era acompañado por una especie de pato gigante a su lado.

- ¿Eh?¿comadreja? - decia Hidan con un poco de sorpresa.

- No es comadreja es Itachi - decia Itachi ya a su lado.

**Itachi Uchiha (asi es Itachi en esta historia sera un menso XD fans de Itachi preparense a deleitarse con el lado mas amable y kawai de el) un activista politico. Ah hecho un juramento para expulsar a los amanto de toda Edo. Viste excactamente igual que en naruto hasta con su capa, tiene 20 años.**

**Shisui (es una botarga de pato blanco XD) . . . . . . . . . . . ¡¿Pero quien mierda es este?! Segun Itachi tiene 26 años.**

- Hidan ¿pero que estas haciendo en un lugar como este?

- Mmmm, supongo que estoy haciendo algo raro - decia Hidan posicionando una mano en su menton de forma pensativa mientras miraba al cielo - algo como salir a caminar, o algo asi.

- Ah entonces esta bien - decia Itachi mientras comenzaba a caminar seguido de Shisui, deteniendose a un lado de Hidan.

- ¿Que esta pasando? - le pregunto este.

- No lo se ha habido rumores extraños de algo.

- ¿Rumores?

- Rumores de que los amanto desean destruir Edo en su totalidad.

- ¿Por que los amanto harian algo asi?

- No lose, pero es cuestion de tiempo antes de que llegue una retribucion divina sobre ellos. Hidan no se que es lo que haces, pero mejor se cuidadoso con ello - dicho esto Itachi retomaba su retirada junto con Shisui.

- Una mejor nacion ¿eh? La embajada amanto es considerada una nacion completamente diferente. Nos vemos comadreja - decia mientras igual se marchaba a lado opuesto a Itachi.

- No es comadreja, es Itachi - decia Itachi con el seño levemente fruncido.

Hidan camino dando vuelta en la esquina por la que habia venido deteniendose al encontrarse con alguien en su camino que se detuvo igual que el estando frente a frente a una distancia de tres metros. Era el ronin de Kariya-sama.

- ¿Es acaso ese un sombrero con estilo? - pregunto aburrido Hidan. (Recuerdese que el ronin tiene un sombrero de paja estilo clasico oriental como el de los Akatsukis).

En una especie de mar a la orilla de la carretera se encontraban sobre la arena Sakura, Deidara, Hinta y Sarutobi. Sakura daba un salto por los cielos para terminar cayendo con la mano hecha un puño impactandola contra una roca cinco veces mas grande que ella, con mucha facilidad la partio a la mitad perfectamente.

- Ahora tu-shanaro - decia sonriente refiriendose a Sarutobi.

- ¡El no puede hacer eso! - la regañaba Deidara.

- De que hablas, es facil-shanaro - decia Sakura con cara extrañada ante lo que, segun ella, es normal - todo lo que tienes que hacer es concentrarte, la mente gobierna sobre la materia-shanaro - expresaba como si lo que dijera fuera tan obvio.

- Ni siquiera se de lo que estas hablando - decia Deidara con los ojos entrecerrados expresando fastidio.

Pasados unos segundos fue turno de Deidara para enseñarle algo a Sarutobi.

- Como sea acercate si puedes - decia Deidara con una espada de madera en posicion de ataque. Sakura y Hinata veian desde atras a unos metro, Sakura con sus brazos tras la cabeza estilo Naruto.

- Bueno, aqui voy . . . . . - Sarutobi se lanzaba nervioso dando un grito de guerra, corriendo hacia Deidara y sin darse cuenta se tropezo con una pequeña piedrita cayendo de cara. Ante esto Deidara suspiro cansado.

De vuelta con Hidan y el ronin, quienes se encontraban en su misma posicion viendose el uno al otro.

- ¿Por que escondes tu ojos asi? - decia Hidan refiriendose al gran sombrero del ronin - ¿estuviste toda la noche jugando tetris? - el ronin solo rio levemente.

- El juego apenas va a comenzar - decia moviendo su baston frente de el en forma de defensa.

- Detente - suspiro Hidan - si juegas con eso vas a lastimar a alguien. El ronin mostro una exprecion sorprendida como desafiante.

- ¿Se habra dado cuenta de realmente es una espada? - pensaba el ronin frunciendo el ceño.

- Como sea,no me importa - decia Hidan indiferente mientras metia su mano derecha a su capa rascandose el pecho - de todos modos ¿podrias decirme por que me estas siguiendo?

- ¡No te burles, se que has estado espiando en este vecindario - alzaba la voz molesto.

- No ese no era yo, era la comadreja - decia mientra ajitaba tranquilo una mano en forma de negacion.

- No mas charla - decia tomando pose de defensa siendo imitado por Hidan quien fruncia el ceño, mientras otro temblor se hacia presente.

- ¿Eh, otro terremoto? - cuestionaba extrañado Hidan. Al tiempo que el ronin descubria su baston en una estada y se lanzaba a atacarlo, saliendo por los aires una pequeña parte cortada de la ropa de Hidan.

- ¡Tu defensa esta muy abierta! ¡¿de verdad piensas ser mas fuerte asi eh?! - regañaba Deidara a Sarutobi mientras entrenaban con espadas de madera, golpeandolo una y otra vez dejando tirado en el suelo a un derrotado Sarutobi.

- Estas siendo demasiado rudo - dijo Hinata.

- ¡Ah, lo siento ¿esta bien?! - se disculpaba Deidara apenado corriendo a ayudarlo.

- De pie, levantate Sarutobi - decia Sakura en forma de defensa estilo boxeo con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa autosuficiente - muy bien, solo manten tus manos cerca tuyo - continuaba, simulando hacer movimientos de boxeo al aire - este es un jab entonces; golpeas, golpeas, ¡golpeas-shanaro!

- Espera, ¿ese es un jab verdad? eso es para mañana - hablo Deidara - eso no sirve de mucho contra un espadashin.

- ¡Debes cruzar el rio del dolor! - decia Sakura volteando a verlos descubriendose que traia puestos en su rostro; bigotes, un parche, dientes de conejo y una cicatriz en una de sus mejillas.

- ¿Eh? - ante esto quedaron extrañados Deidara y Sarutobi.

- Bien, supongo que es mi turno - decia Hinata detras de este par - ¡te hare mas fuerte! - expresaba decidida con una sonrisa mientras en sus manos sujetaba una cuerda con fuerza. . . . . .

- ¡Mas fuerte! - decia Hinata sonrojada.

- ¿A-asi? - le seguia nervioso Sarutobi.

- ¡Mas, mas!

- ¡S-si!

- ¡AAAHHH!

- ¡Ah!

Decian Hinata y Sarutobi mientras ataban fuertemente a Deidara colgandolo de un arbol.

- Veo que tienes potencial - decia orgullosa Hinata.

- ¡¿Que tipo de entrenamiento es este?! - se quejaba con los ojos en blanco y venas sobresalientes Deidara colgando - ¡¿que tipo de potencial tiene?!

- Oye hombre - le hablaba Hinata a Sarutobi.

- ¡¿El es el hombre?! - seguia Deidara quejandose - ¡de todas maneras hay cosas mas importantes que hacer ahora!

- Oh, lo estas tomando muy bien te tengo que recompensar despues-shanaro - decia Sakura sentada comiendo anko bajo el mismo arbol en el que Deidara se encontraba.

- ¡Solo desatame!

- Ano . . . . . arigato, pero ya es sufuciente - interrumpia Sarutobi tomando la atencion de los tres - nunca sere capaz de volverme fuerte . . . . . renuncio - decia cabizbajo - bueno nos vemos - se despedia con una reverencia.

- ¿Sarutobi? - preguntaba Sakura al ver como se marchaba a distancia de ellos.

Volviendo, de nuevo, con Hidan y el ronin. Habiendose lanzado el ronin en ataque Hidan lo esquibo siendo cortada una parte de su capa.

- Hechaste a perder mi mejor traje - se quejaba molesto Hidan - mi mama me va a dar de nalgadas.

- ¡¿Por que no en ves de preocuparte por tu ropa tepreocupas por tu vida?! - sonreia con fastidio el ronin.

Lanzandose de nuevo al ataque, intentando cortar a Hidan quien agilmente esquibaba sacando a la par su espada de madera forsejeando el uno con el otro. La batalla apenas comenzaba.

**Continuara . . . . . . . . .**

Originalmente claro que pense en Kakashi para el papel de Gintoki, pero lo cambie a Hidan porque Kakashi tendra un mejor papel. En el momento en que decidi escribirlo eleji automanticamente a Sakura como Kagura por obias razones. A Deidara lo puse como Shinpachi porque los dos actuan normales e infantiles pero tienden a perder la paciencia exageradamente. Shikamaru como Hijikata porque; ambos tienen miradas afiladas, fuman, su cabello es oscuro y asi como Gintoki e Hijikata son rivales Hidan y Shikamaru tambien. Sasori como Sougo porque ambos tienen caras angelicales pero son unos sadicos, asi mismo como su rostro mayormente es neutral y asi como Kagura y Sougo son rivales Sakura y Sasori igual. Naruto es Yamasaki porque ambos se la pasan haciendo babadas y regandola al rededor de toda la serie. Choji es Kondo por razones de que Hijikata y Kondo son amigos asi como Shikamaru y Choji y otras razones que ya veran como su obsecion con la hermana de Shinpachi que aqui es Deidara. Akamaru es Sadaharu porque ambos son perros gigantes. Orochimaru es Otase porque en la vida real ambos comparten el mismo actor de voz en Japon y Kabuto Catherine porque ambos trabajan y respetan a los primeros. Hinata es Ayame porque ambas estan enamoradas de alguien que ni las pela y se ponen nerviosas. Itachi es Katsura porque ambos tienen el pelo negro y largo, fueron heroes y porque todos queremos ver a Itachi haciendo la babosadas que hace Katsura XD igual Shisui es Elizabeth porque ambos comparten amistad y . . . . los queria trolear, se imaginan Shisui esta disfrazado de ese enorme pato y habla con letreros XD.

Ahora las preguntas:

¿quien sera Otae?

¿quien sera Kamui?

¿quien sera Tsukuyo?

¿quien sera Takasugi?

¿quien sera Madao?

¿quien sera Tama?

¿quien sera el Shogun?

¿quien sera Kyubei?

¿quien sera Umibozu?

¿quien sera Mitsuba?

¿quien sera el principe Hata?

¿quien sera Hedoro?

¿quien sera Otsu?

¿quien sera Ketsuno Ana?

¿quien sera Abuto?

¿quieren que deje de preguntar?

¿buscaran en imagenes google a todos los personajes que acabo de mesionar?

¿a Sakura le gustara Sasuke? (no pude resistirlo XD son tan troll)

Nota: de preferencia si no han visto Gintama empiezenlo a ver si no, no se sentiran tan troleados XD. Veanlo en Jkanime (busquenlo en google)

¿veran Gintama?

¿Adios?


End file.
